Super Saiyan Hyaku
'''Super Saiyan Hyaku '''is the strongest transformation a Saiyan can reach. A Super Saiyan Hyaku can manifest objects from their minds with materialization. The only way to reach this form is to, first off, have once died before being brought back to life, since their bodies before death can't survive the amount of energy required to transform into this form. The second step is to have been used to training in all of the other Super Saiyan forms, aside from Super Saiyan 8, and have them be able to transform into each of those forms at will. The third step is they have to experience pain and anger, sadness, and/or grief before or do a battle and/or experienced all of these feelings in the past and somehow remember them. To maximize the chances of reaching Super Saiyan 100, a Saiyan can also be very intelligent and be able to learn magic, though they don't have to have these characteristics. Appearance Their appearance is not that of a monster, but instead, they merely look like a Super Saiyan 5, since the hair grows to waist-length, but their fur turns black, their hair turns black, and their skin becomes tan brown. Their voice deepens even further. their irises turn black, and their personality changes even more, as they feel more confident and are calm. They have no eyebrows, and their tail lengthens even more and turns black. Surprisingly, their power level also boosts their intelligence and psychic abilities, so they gain yet another advantage. Skills and Power Super Saiyan Hyaku’s use telekinesis, energy blasts, and hand-to-hand combat to defeat their opponent. They can use skills from another, weaker form (e.g., a Super Saiyan 9 skill), plus moves only a Super Saiyan Hyaku can handle. For example, when Goku reaches this form, he can use 10x Kamehameha, a Super Saiyan 4 move, plus a 1,000x Stellar Kamehameha (a type of kamehameha that uses the power of the nearest stars and is maximized by 1,000), and the x100 Spirit Bomb, two moves only a Super Saiyan Hyaku can handle. As for the power part, a Super Saiyan Hyaku multiplies the power of Super Saiyan 10 by 100, making them a very powerful warrior. Their power levels can reach into the undecillions (1 with 36 zeros), possibly more, depending on the amount of training the user has done. "Sub-Transformations" There are two sub-forms that follow this form and involve this form. Mystic Super Saiyan Hyaku This is the mystic version of a Super Saiyan Hyaku. It's similar to the regular form, but the "form" creates a red lightning aura, and the Mystic form multiplies the power of a Super Saiyan Hyaku by 5. This form is also called a True Super Saiyan Hyaku, or just True Super Saiyan (not to be confused with the other True Super Saiyan). Depending on the amount of training the user has done, the form can multiply Super Saiyan Hyaku by 10 to 100. Mystic Super Saiyan Hyaku x20 Also called a True Super Saiyan Hyaku x20, this form multiplies the power of a Mystic Super Saiyan Hyaku by 20. This is like a Kaioken x20, only WAY stronger. The apperances are similar to the two other forms, but the lightning aura created emits the colors of red and yellow. The body emits a very light reddish glow. Mystic Super Saiyan Hyaku x100 Also called a True Super Saiyan Hyaku x100, it multiplies the power of a Mystic Super Saiyan Hyaku and/or the powers of a True Super Saiyan Hyaku x20, by 100. The apperances are similar, except the tail turns blue and the lightning aura gets bigger. The irises turn green. The body emits a light reddish glow. Mystic Super Saiyan Hyaku x1000 Also called a True Super Saiyan Hyaku x1000, it multiples the power of a Mystic Super Saiyan Hyaku by 1,000. Nothing much happens, except the lightning aura starts to show the 7 colors of the rainbow. The tail turns black again. The body emits a half deep, half light reddish glow. Mystic Super Saiyan Hyaku x10000 Also called a True Super Saiyan Hyaku x10000, it multiplies the power of a Mystic Super Saiyan Hyaku by 10,000. The tail becomes longer, the lightning aura also has some gray static in it, and the aura gets bigger. The body emits a deep reddish glow. Mystic Super Saiyan Hyaku x10000 can take a great advantage to the Saiyan's body. Goku is the only one who has mastered it. Later, Vegeta has trained under Whis to master MSSJHx10000. People and History So far, Goku and Vegeta are the only two Saiyans who can reach Super Saiyan Hyaku and beyond. This is because they died long ago and were revived in bodies that could withstand this power, they're intelligent, can do magic, can transform into their other forms at will, and have experienced negative feelings in the past. Goku was the first to reach this form, and he reached it while trained with the Kais. Vegeta reached this form while training with Goku and the Kais. They transformed on the same day. Super Saiyan 15 Category:Fanon Category:Transformations